


Humor Me

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode 1x10, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Sexual Orientation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Phryne bit her bottom lip. The letter she had been carrying around all day seemed to weight down her pocket. She fished it out, holding it up for Jack to see. “Then give me your advice about this.”
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Kudos: 60





	Humor Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet about what Phryne and Jack might have discussed before we see them talking about the letter at the end of 1x10.

Mac had not been gone long, trailed but a still apologetic Aunt Prudence when the doorbell rang again. Phryne wiggled on the chaise, trying to tamper down her excitement. It was just a dinner, after all.

A dinner with Detective Inspector Jack Robinson.

This was not the first time, or the first time that week, but their dinners had begun feeling a little more personal lately, almost intimate. Phryne tried not to think about the romantic symbolism of lighting a candle between them. It was only one, but a little light was still enough... for the moment.

She smiled when she heard the shuffle at the front door. Mister Butler’s cheerful greeting was returned by Jack’s deep voice. Phryne shivered, trying to control her breathing. His voice had been rough when she so unabashedly unwrapped her nude panting in front of his eyes. His warm, low tone never failed to affect her.

“Good evening, Miss Fisher,” Jack said, stepping into the parlor.

Phryne smiled, admiring the way his wide shoulders almost filled the doorway. She uncrossed and crossed her legs again, leaning to her right so her hip stuck out in the air, just enough to attract his eyes to her outfit. Jack cleared his throat as he stood.

“Why, Jack, do you not know where to sit?” Phryne said, toying with the fabric of her skirt.

The initial awkwardness that always took over him faded at Phryne’s jest. Jack gave her his -I can’t believe I still tolerate you- smile and walked to the couch in three long steps. Phryne tried not to think about how wide his stance was as he sat.

“What are we celebrating tonight?” Jack asked, picking up the Martini Mister Butler had already placed on the little side table.

Phryne cocked her head to the right. “Are our dinners celebrations, usually?”

“Sometimes they feel like it.”

“It’s only because you love food, Jack!” Phryne laughed when his eyebrows shot up in agreement. “I suppose we could celebrate love.”

Jack took a sip of his drink. “Anyone’s in particular?”

Phryne swirled the liquid in her glass, glancing down at it before she found his eyes. “Mac’s, for although it was short lived, it was still love.”

“Are you asking me to agree as Jack, or as Detective Inspector Robinson?”

“I am asking you to agree as a good man, Jack Robinson,” Phryne said with an eye roll.

“To love then.”

Phryne stood, crossing the small space between them to clink their glasses together. She finished her drink standing, trying to control her breathing as she watched his Adam’s Apple bob while Jack swallowed.

“Have you had any risqué loves in your past, Jack?” Phryne asked, plopping down next to him.

Jack almost spit his drink out, coughing as he tried to swallow. Phryne chuckled, patting his back so lightly her hand was no help at all. He took a deep breath finally, letting it out with a huff.

“Maybe next time wait until I’m done drinking before you ask something like that?”

Phryne giggled. The hand on his back was simply rubbing now, wide circles that caused Jack to close his eyes for a moment. He shifted a little on the couch, moving forward. Phryne got the hint and dropped her hand.

“I’m still waiting for an answer, Jack!”

He turned to face her with an amused look. “You forget I’m a married man, Miss Fisher.”

Phryne rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you were not married at sixteen!”

Jack laughed. “The most risqué things I did at sixteen were a few nervous kisses against a wall with a classmate.”

“Male or female classmate?” Phryne asked, shifting her head.

“Unbelievable!” Jack stood, straightening his jacket, and walked to the fireplace.

Phryne smirked as she watched his lean body. He placed his left arm on the mantle as he seemed to enjoy the warmth of the fire.

“You would be surprised how many people enjoy a little bit of variety, Jack.”

“I’m sure they do, Miss Fisher. However, I’m happy to stick to the one thing.”

Phryne raised her right eyebrow at him, watching as he turned red.

“I mean... I’m not interested... not that I seek out company—

Phryne stood laughing. “I think another drink would loosen your tongue a little more, Jack,” she said as she headed for the drink cart at the corner.

She heard him huff. “I don’t think it can get worse than this.”

Jack was loosening his tie when Phryne turned, and she had to grip the crystal glasses a little tighter. His skin seemed to glow from the fire and his cheeks were still pinkish. She should feel bad about toying with him, but Phryne loved finding out how much she could push his limits. She approached him slowly, handed over one of the glasses, and shivered when his rough fingers brushed her wrist as he took it.

“I take it that you do not have any particular interests in seeing any affairs that are not to your taste, then?”

“Well, I can’t deny that I’ve been privy to one or two,” Jack said, taking a swing of his drink.

It was Phryne’s turn to choke out of surprise, but she recovered quickly. She studied his eyes, trying to find out if he was lying.

“You do not have to pretend to seem more interesting, Jack.”

He smiled. “My time in France was rather enlightening. Although, I was usually dragged to those places by my bunk mates.”

“The honest Jack Robinson being corrupted.” Phryne made a show of being shocked. “I can’t even begin to imagine.”

“Good,” Jack said before bringing his glass to his mouth again. “I wouldn’t want the Honorable Miss Fisher to get any ideas I’d have to arrest her for.”

Phryne rolled her eyes. They stood by the fire, enjoying the added warmth that the amber liquid spread through their veins. She looked down at her drink.

“I do feel horrible about Mac. And I was so insensitive...”

“You didn’t know, Miss Fisher. How could you have known?”

Phryne looked up. “If I were a better friend. More attentive.”

Jack took a step closer to her, not that he needed to. He was already so close Phryne could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

“Mac has to carry a secret that could hurt her at any moment. Not telling you was a way to protect herself and Daisy.”

Phryne nodded, looking up. “You’re very good at comforting people, do you know that, Jack?”

He smiled. “Just being a good friend.”

Phryne bit her bottom lip. The letter she had been carrying around all day seemed to weight down her pocket. She fished it out, holding it up for Jack to see. “Then give me your advice about this.”


End file.
